Roda Gigante
by Felipe Vianna
Summary: A vida é como uma roda gigante: às vezes nos leva até as nuvens, às vezes nos leva para o ponto mais baixo; por vezes nos dá susto, em outras alegrias; em certas ocasiões, até mesmo une os corações apaixonados.
1. Capítulo I Rotina

**Capítulo I: Rotina.**

Rotina. O dicionário a descreve como "_repetição das mesmas coisas, dos mesmos atos; monotonia_". Falando assim, parece ser uma coisa ruim, algo de que todas as pessoas deveriam fugir. Mas tudo no mundo é relativo, não existe significado absoluto. A rotina que John estava vivendo agora não lhe parecia nem um pouco ruim; pelo contrário, ele gostava bastante dela. Se ele fosse seguir essa rotina para o resto de sua vida, ele até poderia dizer que "_viveria feliz_".

Desde aquele dia no terraço do hospital que mudou todo o caminho o qual ele havia preparado para si próprio, o dia no qual ele parou de fugir do que sentia por Cameron e deixou-se apaixonar por ela, algumas coisas em sua vida tinham mudado.

Antigamente, ele odiava acordar. Era a pior parte do seu dia. Muitas vezes ele ia dormir pensando em não despertar, pois sabia que cada amanhecer o deixava mais perto daquilo que tentava desesperadamente fugir: o Dia do Julgamento e a guerra que viria com ele.

Mas depois daquele dia, o amanhecer era a parte do dia pela qual ele mais esperava, e tinha um bom motivo para isso: **Cameron**. Cada dia que começava era a certeza de ver seu rosto mais uma vez, de poder ouvir sua voz, sentir seu cheiro e tocar em sua pele. Era outro dia para que ele pudesse tentar amá-la mais do que no anterior, e ao contrário do que possa parecer, ele sempre conseguia amá-la mais.

Sem embargo, não era só por isso que ele aguardava a aurora com tanta ansiedade: a maior parte de seu desejo em acordar era para vê-la ali, olhando para ele, esperando-o pacientemente acordar. Acordar olhando para o rosto de Cameron era o maior presente que John poderia ter. Ela era a primeira coisa que ele via ao abrir os olhos. Era como acordar vendo o rosto de Deus.

Após o dia no terraço, John e Cameron criaram sua própria rotina: todo dias, às 06:00 horas, Cameron saía de seu quarto e sem fazer qualquer barulho, se esgueirava até o quarto de John para acordá-lo. Assim que ela o acordava, ele a convidava para sua cama, onde eles ficavam deitados um de frente para o outro, às vezes sem dizer uma palavra, apenas olhando em seus olhos, abraçados e deixando que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro tomasse cada vez mais conta de suas vidas, trocando calorosos beijos para mostrar um ao outro o tamanho de sua paixão. Nos braços um do outro, eles se esqueciam do tempo e espaço. No fim, tudo é relativo quando fazer uma pessoa feliz nos faz feliz. E, no caso de John e Cameron, a felicidade de um era se ver nos olhos do outro. Fazer um ao outro feliz era o que os fazia se amar cada vez mais. E se a história for sempre assim, tanto quanto melhor para eles.

Às 07:00 horas, Cameron se levantava para voltar ao seu quarto, evitando que Sarah os encontrasse daquele jeito, mas não sem antes dizer a John "_Eu amo você e você me ama_" e ouvi-lo responder a mesma frase. Essa oração ficaria marcada para sempre como deles. Ela os definia, e ninguém jamais poderia mudar isso. "_Eu amo você e você me ama_" era uma verdade universal e imutável para John e Cameron.

É fácil perceber porque esta hora era o momento preferido no dia de John e também no de Cameron. Era a ocasião na qual eles não tinham de ficar escondendo dos outros o que sentiam, o quanto se amavam. Não era necessário cuidar das palavras, dos olhares, dos sorrisos. Era apenas John e Cameron juntos, da forma como eles queriam e deviam ser sempre, em todos os momentos. Por mais que o tempo fosse exíguo, eles tinham certeza de que aquela era a melhor hora do dia. John sabia que olhando o relógio o tempo não passava quando ele se afastava de Cameron; mas se de repente o relógio fica apressado, as horas disparam, é só porque a encontrou. E aí tudo muda... nada no espaço fica parado no lugar.

De repente a rotina não parece tão ruim, não é?! Parece algo a ser invejada. De fato, muitas pessoas invejariam essa rotina. Quem não gostaria de acordar todo dia olhando para o amor de sua vida e ficar junto dele, ainda que tivesse de fingir o resto do dia?

Tudo parecia ótimo na vida de John e Cameron. Mas algo com que eles não contavam ira deixar tudo ainda melhor. O mundo às vezes conspira para juntar ainda mais as pessoas que se amam.

Derek encontrou uma pista de alguém ligado a Skynet. Um cientista, do outro lado do país, trabalhando em um programa militar para integrar softwares de segurança bélica em um servidor central. Ele estava disposto a percorrer todo o caminho através do país para ir atrás desse cientista e evitar que ele construísse este programa. O problema é que esta missão levaria, no mínimo, algo em torno de um mês ou três semanas para ser concluída, e tempo não era algo que eles tinham de sobra no momento.

"_Eu vou com você Derek. Assim, quem sabe, nós conseguimos terminar esta maldita missão mais rápido. Talvez em duas semanas nós já tenhamos conseguido destruir este programa_", Sarah disse.

"_Você não pode vir, Sarah. Se você vier comigo, quem ficará com John, para protegê-lo e cuidar dele?_", Derek contestou.

"_Cameron ficará com ele._".

"_E você confia nela? Pense bem, Sarah, são no mínimo duas semanas. Você não lembra o que aconteceu? Não lembra que aquela 'vaca de metal' tentou matá-lo? E se ela estiver só esperando uma oportunidade para ficar sozinha com ele e lhe quebrar o pescoço?_"

"_Escute, Derek! Eu nunca vou esquecer aquele dia. Não pense nem por um segundo que eu tenha esquecido daquilo. Jamais ouse pensar isso de mim. Eu não confio nela. E não gosto de fazer isso mais do que você. Mas é necessário. E sejamos sinceros: se Cameron nos quisesse mortos e exterminar John, ela já o teria feito há muito tempo atrás. Não seríamos nós ou ele que a impediria. Além do mais, eu posso não confiar nela, mas John confia. E isso é o suficiente para mim_", Sarah disse, com bastante raiva em sua voz e apontando o dedo para Derek, jogando-o contra a parede, encerrando o espaço entre eles. Ele não pôde evitar, mas pensou no quanto ela ficava atraente quando estava com raiva. Ela parecia a Sarah sobre a qual John contava histórias no futuro.

Derek ainda pensou em replicar, mas ele sabia que Sarah não o ouviria. Ele nunca conseguia ganhar uma discussão dela e nem sabia o porquê dela se empenhar tanto em contrariá-lo. Além do mais, embora ele não fosse admitir isso para si mesmo, ele estava gostando de estar prensado entre Sarah e a parede. Mas antes que a situação ficasse ainda mais constrangedora, ele resolveu encerrá-la.

"_Eu já percebi que não adianta continuar discutindo isso. Quem conta ao John? Eu ou você?_", Derek perguntou, assumindo sua derrota.

"_Eu conto. Você vá arrumar suas malas enquanto eu faço as minhas. Depois vou falar com ele e com a Cameron enquanto você me espera no carro._".

"_Ok, mas nós temos um pequeno problema._".

"_Qual?_".

"_Enquanto você não me soltar e me der um espaço, eu não tenho como sair daqui para fazer minhas malas_", Derek disse, com a voz levemente mais gentil que a usual.

Sarah olhou bem fundo nos olhos do Derek, como se pudesse fuzilá-lo com eles. Ela achou melhor nem comentar nada, pois nem saberia por onde começar. No fundo, tudo que ela queria era continuar ali perto dele, sentindo sua respiração quente perto de seu rosto. Mas não era hora de pensar nisso. John era tudo que importava. Por enquanto...

Sarah, então, deixou Derek ir embora e subiu para fazer suas malas. Logo após, foi para a cozinha para falar com John, que estava tomando seu café da manhã, encontrando Cameron na passagem e dizendo para ela acompanhá-la. Chegando à cozinha, Sarah ficou em pé, a frente da mesa, enquanto Cameron foi para o lado de John, que estava sentado e olhou para sua mãe.

"_John, eu e Derek vamos sair em uma missão atrás de um cientista que parece estar ligado com a Skynet. Ele vive do outro lado do país, então, nós vamos ficar fora por duas semanas. Durante esse tempo, Cameron deve ficar com você o tempo todo, entendeu? Não saia do lado dela, porque nós não estaremos aqui para protegê-lo. Vocês têm comida suficiente para esse tempo e Cameron cuidará da casa. Você entendeu?_".

John estava sem compreender nada do que estava acontecendo. Embora ele tivesse gostado muito de saber que teria a casa só para ele e Cameron durante duas semanas, parte dele achava muito esquisito que Sarah estivesse disposta a ficar longe dele todo esse tempo. Ainda mais com Derek. Foi então que ele se lembrou de Derek falando com ele no hospital. Ele havia prometido que iria confrontar os dois sobre isso algum dia. Agora parecia ser uma boa hora para começar.

"_Mãe, isso tudo me parece muito estranho. Você odeia ficar perto de Derek, mas está disposta a ficar longe de mim por duas semanas e me deixar com Cameron para sair em uma missão com ele?!_".

Sarah ficou incrédula com a observação de John. Será que tudo estava tão claro assim para os outros?

"_Você está insinuando alguma coisa, John? Porque tudo que eu faço, eu não faço por mim, eu faço por você. Não importa o quanto eu desgoste da companhia dele ou o quanto eu deteste ter de deixar você aqui com ela. O que importa é a promessa que eu fiz a você de destruir a Skynet. E se para que eu cumpra essa promessa eu tenha que fazer o que estou fazendo agora, assim seja!_", Sarah disse, com tom de sua voz levemente alterado.

John ouviu atentamente sua mãe dizia, mas pôde ver em seus olhos e em seus gestos a resposta que ele procurava; e não era aquela que saia de sua boca. Após tudo que ele tinha vivido com Cameron nos últimos dias, era engraçado para ele olhar as pessoas falando de espaço, mantendo distância sem saber que antigas verdades viraram mentiras e nada protege de uma paixão vir acontecer... Mas ele também podia ver que, assim como ele um dia, ela ainda não estava pronta para perceber essa verdade e não importava o que ele falasse agora, só iria complicar as coisas.

"_Ok, mãe. Certo. Eu me viro por aqui com a Cameron._", John disse, achando melhor acabar logo com essa discussão, mas deixando transparecer um pequeno sorriso de satisfação no rosto, o que não passou despercebido por Sarah.

"_Tudo ficará bem, Sarah. Eu cumprirei minha missão. Eu cuidarei de John"_, foi a vez de Cameron falar, usando seu tom robótico, visando a não deixar muitas pistas para Sarah.

Sarah rolou os olhos com a fala de Cameron. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas estava achando Cameron diferente nos últimos dias. Ela não sabia dizer se isso era bom ou ruim, mas definitivamente havia algo de estranho com Cameron nos últimos dias. O rosto dela não parecia mais branco, sem expressão e as palavras não eram mais robóticas e frias como ela estava tentando deixar agora. Havia vida, calor, nelas. E isso deixava Sarah profundamente perturbada.

"_John, não vá fazer nada estúpido. Fique em casa o máximo possível. Cameron..." _Sarah disse, dando uma pausa antes de continuar, _"não vá fazer com que eu me arrependa disso; se não, você rezará para ser queimada o mais rápido possível"_, Sarah disse, virando de costas e saindo de casa ao encontro de Derek, que já a esperava no carro.

John e Cameron foram até a porta, vendo Sarah e Derek sumir no horizonte dentro do carro. Assim que eles sumiram no horizonte, John puxou Cameron para perto e lhe deu um apaixonado beijo, o qual Cameron retribuiu com igual desejo. Assim que o beijo foi quebrado, Cameron, ainda nos braços de John, fez uma observação curiosa:

_"Ela estava mentindo"._

"Sobre o quê?".

"Sobre o motivo dela ter ido nesta missão. Ela estava mentido. Eu pude ver pelos sinais de seu corpo. Ela estava suando, seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados e sua voz tremia".

"É, eu sei. Eu conheço a minha mãe, eu sei quando ela está mentindo, Cam."

"Eu não entendo. Qual o motivo dela ter ido nesta missão? Ela sequer confia em mim para tomar conta de você. Por que ela foi?", Cameron perguntou, inclinando sua cabeça para o lado.

"Ela foi pelo mesmo motivo de eu estar feliz de ficar sozinho com você."

"Oh! Obrigado por explicar".

"Você não tem um jeito melhor de me agradecer?", John perguntou, com certo ar de deboche.

Cameron, então, deu um malicioso sorriso, colocando uma mão na nuca de John e puxou-o para um beijo que o deixou sem fôlego. Às vezes ela esquecia que John precisava respirar, mas até ela mesma ficava ofegante após beijar John; ele certamente levava seu ar embora, por mais impossível que isso possa soar.

Desde esse dia que Sarah e Derek os deixaram sozinhos, John e Cameron mudaram mais uma vez sua rotina. Ela continuava indo ao quarto dele todas as manhãs, mas ela não fugia no meio da noite do seu quarto para ir até lá. Ela dormia e acordava com ele. Ela lhe preparava o café da manhã, o almoço o jantar, assistia televisão com ele, conversava e o amava todos os minutos. E ele fazia de tudo para deixá-la o mais feliz com o que estava fazendo: elogiava sua comida, não a importunava com os programas estranhos que ela gostava de ver na televisão e aproveitava cada segundo ao lado dela, fazendo com que ela soubesse, sem sombra de dúvidas, que também a amava cada dia mais.

No fim das contas, quem disse que a rotina é uma coisa ruim?


	2. Capítulo II Uma Colher de Baunilha

**Capítulo II: Uma Colher de Baunilha.**

Deitado em sua cama, John Connor sente aquele raio de Sol entrando pela sua janela, esquentando seu quarto.

Ele definitivamente ainda não queria levantar, estava com muito sono, pois havia passado a noite quase inteira deitado com Cameron, olhando para seu rosto, com seu corpo grudado no dela. Ele ainda sonhava com isso, outro fator que lhe fazia querer continuar dormindo.

Mas ele bem sabia que nenhum sono era melhor do que a realidade. Ele tinha um profundo conhecimento de causa sobre isso, pois durante muito tempo sonhou com ter Cameron em seus braços e em nenhum desses sonhos ele se sentiu tão feliz quanto naquele dia no terraço.

E por mais que se queira sonhar, a realidade sempre nos puxa de volta. "A realidade continua a arruinar a minha vida", John sempre pensou. Ultimamente, ele não pensava mais assim. Cameron havia mudado isso também. Na verdade, ela havia mudado tudo na vida de John.

John estava deitado com o rosto virado para o teto, ainda de olhos fechados. Ele estava em vigília, "meio dormindo, meio acordado". Quando se está treinando para ser um general, você deve aprender a "dormir e não dormir" ao mesmo tempo. Foi neste momento, no qual ele ainda decidia se voltava a dormir ou acordava que ele sentiu algo tocando de leve sua face. Ele sabia o que era. Sabia quem era. Ele já havia sentido seu perfume há algum tempo, sabia que ela estava lá esperando pacientemente por ele acordar. E saber que ela estava ali o esperando era tudo que ele precisava para se decidir.

Cameron estava sentada do lado da cama, levemente inclinada sobre John, com seu rosto bem perto do dele, como se estivesse verificando se estava tudo bem com John, se ele estava mesmo "só" dormindo. Ela não podia evitar, mas às vezes se importava demais com ele. Ele era muito importante, não só para a humanidade, mas para ela. E foi justamente nessa hora que deixou seus cabelos tocarem de leve em John, fazendo-o acordar.

"_Hei! Bom dia, flor do dia!_", John disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, mas sem abrir os olhos.

"_Você ainda estava dormindo?_", Cameron perguntou, com sua característica cabeça inclinada para o lado.

"_Eu não sei se ainda estava dormindo, mas com certeza eu ainda estava sonhando"_, John respondeu, ainda de olhos cerrados.

"_E com o que você estava sonhando?_".

"_Que eu estava sendo acordado por um anjo..._", ele disse, abrindo os olhos. "_Hei! Veja só! Não era só um sonho!_".

Cameron não conseguiu conter a alegria dentro de si, exteriorizando-a com um grande sorriso. O mesmo sorriso que havia conquistado o coração de John no primeiro dia que a viu, na escola. E que continuaria aquecendo seu coração até o dia em que ele não pudesse mais respirar, pois somente neste dia ele deixaria de amá-la. Em verdade, até mesmo depois que ele se elevasse aos páramos etéreos, ainda assim ele iria amá-la; pois a vida é mesmo coisa muito frágil, uma bobagem uma irrelevância, diante da eternidade do amor de quem se ama.

Após olhá-lo por alguns segundos apenas sorrindo para ele, ela se inclinou mais um pouco, fechando a distância entre eles e tocando suavemente os lábios dele com os seus, deixando que todo o carinho que sentia por ele transparecesse nesse ato.

Com o término do beijo, Cameron continuou com o rosto quase colado ao de John, sentindo a respiração quente dele tocar sua pele.

"_Bom dia, John!_".

"_Só será mesmo bom se você me der outro beijo_", John disse com certo tom de brincadeira.

Cameron fez uma pequena careta, com um sorriso que ao mesmo tempo era de deboche e malícia, dando-lhe em seguida o beijo que ele a pedira, sendo que este foi muito mais intenso que o primeiro. Cameron literalmente deitou-se em cima de John, se entregando em seus braços. Ela acariciava os cabelos de John com uma das mãos enquanto a outra alisava sua bochecha, e as mãos de John passeavam por toda a costa de Cameron.

Com um movimento rápido, John rolou para o lado, passando a ficar por cima, enquanto Cameron se aninhava em baixo dele.

Era a vez de Cameron passar as mãos na costa do John, enquanto ele com uma das mãos acariciava o perfeito cabelo de Cameron e com a outra alisava as pernas macias dela, sem quebrarem o beijo por um segundo sequer.

Nenhum dos dois queria parar, mas infelizmente, John tinha de respirar. Quando finalmente ele ficou sem fôlego para continuar e quebrou o beijo entre eles, Cameron lhe deu outro sorriso e disse:

_"Venha tomar seu café. Eu preparei panquecas para você"._

"Errrrrrrrrr. Cam, eu não estou muito interessado em panquecas no momento. Estou no meio de algo mais importante...".

"É? O quê?", ela perguntou, com um ar de pura e verdadeira inocência.

_"Você, Cam. Nós... aqui... agora."._

"Nós podemos nos beijar depois, John. Você deve tomar seu café da manhã agora. Ele é a refeição mais importante do dia. Você precisa de carboidratos que atinjam 15% da dose diária recomendável. Além do mais, eu fiz uma nova receita para você.".

John olhou para ela, que estava com um rosto angelicalmente ingênuo e se perguntou se ela sabia o que estava acontecendo, o que ele estava querendo dizer, onde aquilo que ele estava fazendo deveria terminar. Ao olhar em seus olhos, ele soube que não. "_Será que nós nunca fizemos isso no futuro?_", ele pensava. Definitivamente ele não iria perguntar isso para ela. Até porque bastou vê-la agora para ter a resposta. Ela era pura, não conseguia ver a intenção de John neste momento. E ele achou melhor mantê-la assim, até que ela pudesse ver nos olhos dele o que ele desejava e ela sentir o mesmo. O melhor que ele poderia fazer agora era ir experimentar a "nova receita" que Cameron para ele.

John então saiu de cima de Cameron, estendendo-lhe a mão para que ela pudesse levantar. Ela não precisava disso, óbvio, mas pegou-a mesmo assim, apenas para ter a sensação de ficar de mãos dadas com ele.

Eles foram para a cozinha e ao lá chegar, John encontrou uma mesa perfeitamente arrumada: uma bandeja de frutas, um prato de ovos com bacon coberto (para não esfriar, "ela realmente pensa em tudo", ele falou consigo mesmo), uma caixa de suco de laranja e, em frente ao lugar onde ele deveria sentar, um prato coberto com uma tampa.

_"Eu acho que aquilo deve ser as minhas panquecas, correto?"._

"Correto. Sente-se e coma".

"Nossa, nós ainda nem casamos e você já está me dando ordens.", John disse meio que brincando e sem pensar, somente percebendo depois o que tinha falado.

Cameron, ao ouvir aquilo, arregalou os olhos para John e ficou alguns segundos pensando no que ele havia dito. Casar com John? Oh, sim! Ela gostaria daquilo.

"_Sente-se e coma, John. __**Por favor**__._", ela disse com uma voz gentil, quase que "implorando", fingindo ter ignorado o que ele havia acabado de dizer, embora ele soubesse muito bem que ela havia ouvido.

John sentou, retirou a tampa do prato e viu as panquecas que Cameron havia preparado para ele.

_"Elas me parecem como qualquer outra panqueca, Cam."_

"É porque você ainda nem as provou", ela disse, cortando um pedaço e levando a colher a boca de John.

John sorriu e abriu sua boca, permitindo que Cameron lhe alimentasse, e ao mastigar, teve de dar razão a ela.

_"Realmente, Cam. Essas são as melhores panquecas que já comi. São muito melhores que as da minha mãe."._

"Eu adicionei uma colher de chá de baunilha à receita dela".

"Ela não tem uma receita".

"A receita da caixa".

"Oh! Obrigado por explicar", John disse, tentando imitar a voz e o jeito de Cameron, o que arrancou uma pequena risada da parte dela.

John continuou a comer suas panquecas, enquanto Cameron o observava comer. Isso lhe incomodava um pouco.

_"Por favor, Cam. Coma alguma coisa."_

"Eu não preciso comer, John. Eu não retiro energia de alimentos".

"Eu sei disso, Cameron. E você sabe muito bem como eu me sinto em relação isso. Coma alguma coisa, ok?".

Cameron, então, pegou um pedaço de fruta e começou a comer. Ela não precisava disso e nem gostava muito de fazê-lo, mas ela fazia mesmo assim. **Por ele**. Assim como ela **respirava e vivia por ele**. Ela fazia e faria de tudo por ele. Agora e sempre.

Os dois ficaram ali, comendo em silêncio, pois eles não precisavam de palavras para se entender. Eles sabiam muito bem o que o outro estava pensando apenas por olhar para ele.

Após John terminar de comer a sua panqueca e elogiá-las para Cameron, novamente reforçando que estavam melhores que as de sua mãe (o que o fez ganhar o sorriso mais bonito que ela já havia dado a ele), Cameron foi arrumar a cozinha e John foi preparar a única exigência que Cameron o fazia todo dia: assistir um filme que ela adorava.

John não sabia onde ela tinha visto esse filme pela primeira vez ou o motivo dela gostar tanto desse filme a ponto de fazê-lo comprar o DVD, mas o fato é que toda manhã ela tinha de ver esse desenho ao lado de John.

Wall-E. Esse era o desenho que Cameron adorava. Wall-E era um pequeno robô que foi construído para limpar a sujeira que o homem acumulou durante anos na Terra. Enquanto os moradores do planeta estão a bordo da nave Axiom, há 700 anos no espaço, Wall-E fazia a faxina, juntamente com sua barata de estimação. Isso até a visita inesperada da sonda chamada Eva, uma robô muito brava, que quebrou sua rotina. Eva veio em busca de algum vestígio de vida vegetal, para que os seres humanos pudessem voltar. Quando ela vai embora, Wall-E, apaixonado por ela, foge atrás de Eva rumo a Axiom.

Basicamente, era isso a história do filme. Uma história simples e ao mesmo tempo muito bonita e extremamente familiar a eles. John não sabia os motivos de Cameron se sentir tão atraída por este desenho, mas eles eram bem óbvios: assim como o Wall-E, Cameron era um robô solitário que desejava **amar e ser amado**. E assim como Wall-E, Cameron havia encontrado a pessoa que iria lhe dar esse amor que ela precisava para existir.

Já a presença de John enquanto o filme passava não era meramente figurativa para Cameron, ao contrário do que pudesse parecer. Por mais que ela não falasse com ele, não o beijasse ou fizesse algum tipo de carinho, ficando com os olhos vidrados na TV, ela **precisava** de John ali. Ela precisava de John ali ao lado dela, necessitava estar com seu braço laçado no dele e com as mãos se tocando, para que ela tivesse certeza absoluta de que, tal como Wall-E, havia encontrado o amor, e esse amor estava ali, ao lado dela e não iria embora.

Assim que o filme acabou, Cameron levantou sua cabeça do ombro de John e olhou para ele, dando-lhe um sorriso e um pequeno e terno beijo, o qual John retribuiu com outro beijo.

_"E então, Cam, o que vamos fazer hoje?"._

"John... Você sabe que sua mãe disse para você..."

"Não sair de casa, eu sei, eu sei...", John disse, sem deixar Cameron terminar. "_Mas não é só porque ela disse que nós temos de obedecer, não é?! Afinal, não é a ela que você tem obedecer._". Ok, John tinha acabado de tocar em um ponto sensível de Cameron. Ele sabia disso, mas era por um bom motivo. Ele também tinha preparado uma surpresa para ela.

_"Não, não é. Mas parece uma ordem sensata a seguir. Acho que você deveria ficar aqui. Pode ser perigoso lá fora."._

"Cam, me escuta. Nós vamos sair e ponto. Isso não é uma discussão.", ele disse com o tom de voz um pouco mais elevado que o normal.

Cameron, por um momento, lembrou do John do Futuro e o quanto ele era decidido com suas escolhas. Definitivamente, não havia mais muita diferença entre este John e o do futuro. Mas não era por isso que machucava menos o modo como ele falou. Ao perceber que Cameron havia ficado sentida com seu tom, John rapidamente tentou consertar as coisas:

_"Olha, Cam. Eu preparei uma surpresa para você também."_

"Oh! E o que é?", ela disse, com os olhos bem abertos e uma notória expressão de curiosidade. John deu uma pequena risada ao ver como sua garota podia ser curiosa.

"_É algo que eu só posso lhe dar se nós sairmos de casa. Você quer ficar aqui mofando nessa casa ou quer sair para ver o mundo ao meu lado e saber o que eu preparei em segredo com tanto carinho todos esses dias?"._

Não havia como Cameron negar um pedido desses. John sabia ser bem convincente às vezes, ainda quando se sabia que o que ele estava falando era má idéia. "_Deve ser por causa disso que ele é o líder no futuro_", Cameron pensava.

_"Ok, John. Mas me prometa que nós estaremos em casa quando anoitecer."._

"Certo. Nós temos um trato?"

"Sim.", Cameron disse, estendendo-lhe a mão como um sinal de pacto. John apertou sua mão e lhe disse:

_"Ok. Então vá se arrumar. Coloque roupas leves, certo?!"._

"John... Aonde nós vamos?".

"Nós vamos nos divertir. Vamos fazer algo muito divertido.".

"Vamos jogar totó?", Cameron perguntou, com a feição demonstrando verdadeira expectativa.

_"Não, Cam, nós não vamos jogar totó. Deus, quem é que se diverte jogando totó. Nós vamos a um parque de diversões, Cam."._

"Oh!", ela disse com um ar meio contemplativo, que John sabia muito bem o que significava.

_"Cam... Tem algo que você queira me perguntar?"._

Cameron chegou a separar seus lábios para falar, mas pensou por alguns segundos, ponderando se era a melhor coisa a fazer.

_"Cam? Você está aí?"._

"O que é um parque de diversões?".

John não pode se segurar e deu um pequeno sorriso. Era engraçado para ele ter de explicar a ela coisas que pareciam óbvias. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele se lembrou do tempo apocalíptico de que ela vinha e de todas as coisas maravilhosas existentes nesse tempo que ela ainda não tinha visto.

_"Veja, Cam... Um parque de diversões é um local fechado, com um amplo espaço e um conjunto de brinquedos para nós usarmos. Eu não sei te explicar direito, é melhor ver por você mesmo. Além do mais, eu não quero estragar a surpresa."_

"Oh! Obrigado por explicar". Não importava quantas vezes ela dizia isso, sempre fazia John se alegrar.

"_Você sabe que é sempre um prazer. Agora vamos logo nos arrumar, porque estamos perdendo tempo_", ele disse.


	3. Capítulo III Roda Mundo, Roda Gigante

**Capítulo III: Roda mundo, roda gigante.**

Fazia quase quinze minutos que John estava pronto, no andar de baixo, esperando Cameron terminar de se arrumar. "_Cada dia que passa eu tenho mais certeza de que ela é uma garota normal... só assim para demorar tanto se vestindo_", John pensou. Ele só não havia ainda pensado em** por que e para quem** ela estava se vestindo.

E justamente por ele não ter pensado nisso foi que ele se assustou quando a viu descendo as escadas. Era uma visão que com absoluta certeza ficaria gravada na retina de John para sempre. Como ela estava linda! Cameron vinha descendo as escadas com um vestido preto, curto, meia calça escura e, claro, suas botas. O cabelo perfeitamente arrumado e preso com duas presilhas de cada lado. Parecia que um "anjo arquiteto" tinha desenhado-a e um "arcanjo escultor" tinha realizado o projeto. Pois somente dos céus poderia ter vindo inspiração para se criar algo tão belo quanto esta visão que John tinha agora.

John nunca tinha visto Cameron tão bela quanto agora, nunca a tinha visto brilhar tanto. Ele nunca tinha visto esse vestido que ela estava usando ou essas presilhas em seu cabelo que realçavam a cor de mel de seus olhos. Ele estava cego antes disso. Quando ela o viu olhando para ela, ela lhe deu um sorriso que só a fez ficar ainda mais maravilhosa. John literalmente esqueceu como se respirava por alguns segundos. E quem poderia culpá-lo? Qualquer homem teria a mesma reação ao vê-la daquele jeito.

Assim que ela terminou de descer as escadas, chegando ao andar de baixo, John deu um longo suspiro de satisfação. Ela se aproximou dele, perguntando:

_"O que você achou? Estou bem? Escolhi as roupas certas?"_

"Cam, não existe uma palavra no mundo que possa sequer chegar perto de descrever o quanto eu estou encantado. Você é a pessoa mais bonita que eu já vi em toda minha vida. Ver você tão linda assim quase me faz desistir de sair para o parque apenas para ficar aqui parado, olhando para você o resto do dia.".

"_Oh! Eu sou sua mais alta prioridade"_, Cameron pensou consigo mesma, deixando escapar um sorriso no canto dos lábios, que foi prontamente percebido por John.

_"Venha, Cam. Já estamos um pouco atrasados. Não vamos perder mais tempo. Existem muitos brinquedos para nós irmos."._

E assim os dois foram para o parque. John foi dirigindo (Cameron sabia que ele gostava de dirigir, fazia-o pensar que tinha o controle da situação) e Cameron foi no banco de passageiros, com sua mão em cima da dele e os olhos vidrados nele o tempo todo. Ela não queria perdê-lo de vista nem por um segundo. John de tempos em tempos virava seu rosto para encontrar o dela, e lhe dava um sorriso de resposta.

Chegando ao parque de diversões, John e Cameron saíram do carro, de mãos dadas e se dirigiam a bilheteria. John pediu dois ingressos e ouviu a caixa dizer que "_eles formavam um lindo casal... pareciam duas pessoas que iriam ficar juntas para sempre_". Esse é o plano, eles pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

Entrando, Cameron achou tudo aquilo muito interessante e confuso: várias máquinas funcionando para manter as pessoas alegres... quão irônico. Era tudo muito agitado, muito barulhento; pessoas correndo, gritando, espaço um pouco apertado, poucas saídas. "_Ok, isso pode ser perigoso_", ela pensou. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar na segurança de John. Era isso que importava para ela.

John olhou para ela e percebendo o seu "estilo Exterminador" lhe disse:

_"Cam, por favor, não se comporte assim."._

"Isso pode ser perigoso, John.".

"O que? Isso é um parque de diversões!"

"Existem muitas pessoas, um robô poderia facilmente se infiltrar aqui e lhe atacar enquanto você menos espera.".

"Cam, ninguém sabe que nós estamos aqui. Nada vai acontecer. Isso é um parque de diversões. Divirta-se. Por mim, ok?"

"Ok. Por você.".

É lógico que ela não ia parar de protegê-lo, ela nunca faria isso. Mas ela se permitiu agir de modo que ele não percebesse que ela continuava a protegê-lo. Ela faria isso por ele.

O primeiro brinquedo no qual John levou Cameron era uma espécie de vagão preso a uma haste central que ficava rodando sobre seu eixo. Seus giros chegavam a ser de 360° graus, às vezes parava de cabeça para baixo e a velocidade ia aumentando com o tempo.

Cameron ficou olhando para o brinquedo, como se estivesse analisando-o.

"_O nome dele é Kamikaze_", John disse.

"_Isso pode ser perigoso. Se os metais estiverem com fadiga ele pode quebrar e..._" ela não chegou a concluir, pois John a olhou com uma cara de reprovação, interrompendo-a:

"_O que lhe falei sobre agir assim?_".

Cameron não falou mais nada, mas continuou a analisar o brinquedo, até ver a mensagem em seu HUD de que tudo estava em bom estado nos equipamentos e que havia uma probabilidade de apenas 0,73% de um acidente acontecer.

Quando chegou a hora de entrarem, John e Cameron se sentaram, um ao lado do outro e Cameron não soltou a mão dele. Podia ser apenas 0,73%, mas ainda havia a chance dela precisar protegê-lo. E John não reclamou disso. Afinal, o que havia para ele não gostar? Assim que o Kamikaze começou a rodar, todas as pessoas (incluindo John) começaram a gritar, a levantar seus braços e na medida em que ele foi ficando mais rápido, a agitação aumentava.

Somente Cameron continuava lá parada como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ela não entendia o motivo de tanta agitação, afinal, era apenas um veículo fazendo trajetórias circulares em alta velocidade. Não havia nada demais. Talvez ela devesse perguntar o motivo de tanta agitação para John, depois.

Quando o brinquedo finalmente parou, todos desceram e John pôde ouvir uma criança comentando com sua mãe sobre uma "_garota esquisita que ficou o tempo todo parada_" dentro do brinquedo. Ele chamou Cameron para um canto e falou baixinho, perto do ouvido dela:

_"Cam, por que você ficou parada dentro do Kamikaze? Eu não te disse para não agir de modo 'estranho'? Pessoas usam expressões faciais, principalmente quando estão neste tipo de brinquedo."._

"_E eu não agi de modo estranho, John. Vocês é que agiram. Qual o motivo para tanta agitação? Era apenas um veículo fazendo trajetórias circulares em alta velocidade."._

"Olhe, Cam, apenas imite o que os outros estão fazendo, ok? Para não atrair a atenção dos outros. Isso vai nos fazer mais seguros, não vai?", John apelou para a lógica.

"_É verdade._", Cameron disse, após pensar por alguns centésimos de segundo.

"_Ainda bem que você concordou._", John disse, dando um pequeno beijo na bochecha de Cam. "_Venha, eu vou comprar um sorvete para nós._", falou, puxando-a pela mão.

John andou até enxergar um carrinho de sorvete, e chegando perto, pediu ao vendedor duas casquinhas. Uma de chocolate para ele e... ele não sabia do que Cameron gostava. Só havia um jeito de descobrir:

"_De qual sabor você quer seu sorvete, Cam?_".

"_Eu não preciso co..._", ela não conseguiu terminar, porque John lhe deu mais um daqueles olhares. "_Baunilha_", disse.

"_Baunilha... claro._", ele pensou. John pegou os sorvetes, pagou ao rapaz e entregou o de baunilha a Cameron.

"_Venha, vamos sentar ali naquele banco_", John falou.

Eles sentaram em um banco perto de um jardim, sem ninguém por perto. John estava tomando seu sorvete quando percebeu Cameron olhando para o seu, aparentemente sem saber o que fazer, analisando-o com curiosidade. Ele parou alguns segundos e ficou observando Cameron fitando o sorvete sem saber o que deveria fazer, enquanto ele derretia nas mãos dela.

"_Esta comida é problemática_", ela disse. John deu uma gargalhada e lhe disse:

"_Você tem que comer antes que derreta, 'gênio'. Que tal começar pelas beiradas?_".

"_Oh!_" ela disse, com um rosto de quem havia descoberto um grande mistério.

Ela seguiu o que John lhe disse, mas acabou fazendo uma grande bagunça e sujando todo seu rosto. John estendeu sua mão para o rosto dela e limpou com seu polegar um grande pedaço que tinha ficado no canto da boca de Cameron. Ela se permitiu dar um caloroso sorriso, o que fez com que as bochechas de John corassem.

Após limpar o rosto de Cameron, John continuou com o polegar no rosto dela, por algum tempo, enquanto ela fechou seus olhos e se permitiu sentir ser tocada. Não importa quantas vezes John fizesse aquilo, sempre era como uma sensação nova para ela.

John não queria quebrar esse momento, mas aconteceu uma coisa que ele não havia previsto e não podia evitar:

"_Cam, fique aqui que eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Não saia daqui, ok? Eu volto em um minuto._", ele disse a ela, levantando. "_Ah, e não faça nada fora do normal enquanto eu não estiver aqui, certo?! Promete?_".

"_Sim, John. Eu prometo. Eu ficarei aqui esperando._".

E lá ficou Cameron, observando John até ele sumir de sua visão. "_Este tal de sorvete pode ser problemático, mas também é muito eficiente para algumas coisas_", ela pensou. Mas o pensamento dela sobre John foi inconvenientemente interrompido:

"_E aí gata? 'Tá fazendo o que sozinha por essas bandas?_", falou um rapaz que aparentava ter por volta de uns 20 anos, que parou a frente de Cameron.

"_Eu não sou uma gata._", ela respondeu rispidamente.

"_Ah, vejo que temos uma 'nervosinha'. Você não quer dar uma volta com o papai aqui?_".

"_Você não é meu pai. E John disse que não era para eu me levantar daqui._", Cameron respondeu com mais agressividade. Ela estava fuzilando o rapaz com os olhos. Na verdade, ela estava pensando em matá-lo, mas lembrou de John falando para ela não fazer nada "fora do normal" enquanto ele não estivesse lá. Matar o rapaz não valia deixar o John com raiva dela. Ela nunca faria nada para contrariá-lo ou entristecê-lo. Mesmo que para isso tivesse que lutar contra cada sensor do seu corpo, como agora.

"_E quem é esse tal de John?"._

"John é meu...", ela queria dizer namorado, mas não sabia se ele o era. Eles nunca haviam falado sobre isso. Talvez ela perguntasse sobre isso depois. "_companheiro_", ela terminou.

"_Ah, deixe esse tal de John para lá, meu bem. Eu posso te oferecer coisas muito melhores que ele. Venha comigo que não vai se arrepender, é a melhor coisa que você faz_" o rapaz falou.

"_Eu não sou seu bem. Eu não quero nada que venha de você, eu só quero John. E você não sabe o que é melhor para mim, nem eu sei o que é bom para mim. Apenas John sabe. Ele é o melhor para mim._".

"_E se esse tal de John é tão importante para você, porque ele te deixou aqui sozi..._".

Ele nunca teve a chance de terminar a frase, pois John o virou de frente para ele e lhe desferiu um soco na face. Ele já havia percebido, desde que entraram no parque, que todos os homens estavam olhando para Cameron, praticamente "quebrando o pescoço" para acompanhá-la enquanto ela passava por eles. Ele sabia que não poderia evitar isso... Ela era uma garota extremamente atraente, era natural que todos os homens quisessem tentar sua chance. Mas isso não o fazia sentir menos ciúmes dela, e como ele não estava acostumado com isso, não podia se controlar direito. Além do mais, ele viu no rosto de Cameron como ela estava incomodada com aquilo.

O rapaz caiu no chão, com o nariz sangrando e olhou incrédulo para John:

"_Você tem sorte de ter sido eu a fazer isso. Se fosse ela, você estaria acabado._", ele disse com grande tom de irritação em sua voz. "_Ah! Fique longe da __**minha garota**_", John disse, puxando Cameron pela mão, para longe de toda aquela confusão.

"_Sua garota_". Cameron não sabia direito o que aquilo significava, mas sabia que tinha gostado muito de ouvir aquilo. "_Eu sou a __**garota dele**_", ela pensava. E isso era tudo que ela queria ser um dia. Nada mais, nada menos. Apenas a garota de John.

Eles foram para a fila de outro brinquedo. Cameron olhou para ele e, tal como na primeira vez, não achou nada de mais. Consistia basicamente em uma estrutura de aço que formava uma pista composta por elevações similares a montanhas seguidas de quedas. "_Montanha russa_" era o que estava escrito.

Todos pareciam estar extremamente ansiosos para entra logo nos vagões, mas não era sobre isso que Cameron queria falar. John já havia percebido que ela por algumas vezes chegava a abrir a boca como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas nenhum som saia dela. Ele achou melhor tomar a iniciativa:

_"O que há com você, Cam? Tem alguma coisa que você queira me falar?"._

"John, quando duas pessoas podem se considerar um casal?".

Isso pegou John de surpresa. De todas as coisas que John imaginava estar passando na cabeça de Cameron, essa com certeza não era uma delas.

_"Você quer dizer, como 'namorado' e 'namorada'?"_, ele disse, coçando a cabeça.

_"Isso. Como 'namorado' e 'namorada'?"._

"Eu não sei, Cam. Acho que não existe um momento certo, eles apenas se tornam um, quando gostam um do outro. Por que você está perguntando sobre isso agora?".

"Nós somos um casal, John? Eu sou sua namorada?".

"Você gostaria disso?".

"Sim. Eu gostaria muito disso", ela respondeu com um olhar de esperança, fitando os olhos de John.

"_Eu também gostaria muito._", John replicou com um sorriso.

"_Namorada de John. Eu gosto de como isso soa. É maneiro_", ela disse com um sorriso que parecia sair de uma orelha e chegar a outra, de tão grande.

John se inclinou, encostando seus lábios de Cameron. Eles ficaram se beijando por um tempo, até ouvir a voz da funcionária: "_Próximos_". Ir para o vagão da montanha russa não parecia mais tão interessante para John.

Antes de entrar no vagão, John pediu para Cameron:

"_Por favor, Cam, não vá fazer igual no Kamikaze. Improvise algumas expressões faciais, ok? Lembre-se o que eu te disse: divirta-se!_".

Cameron apenas concordou com a cabeça. O vagão se encheu de pessoas, todos os lugares foram ocupados e Cameron fez uma rápida leitura para identificar se havia alguma ameaça a John. Ao não verificar nada de anormal, ela colocou suas mãos nas barras de ferro, ajeitou seu cinto de segurança e esperou a montanha russa começar a andar.

Ela tinha muito loopings, quedas bruscas, curvas, trechos em marcha ré, tudo que se podia imaginar de uma montanha russa. Cameron não via graça nenhuma naquilo, para ela era apenas um monte de pessoas gritando, com as mãos para cima dentro de um veículo andando rápido em um trajeto conturbado. Mas ela havia prometido a John que iria fazer expressões faciais e se divertir. E assim ela o fez. Ela gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões, sorriu, levantou as mãos, sentiu o vento no seu rosto e seus cabelos, fez tudo. "_Tudo por John_", ela pensava.

Quando a montanha russa finalmente parou, eles saíram e John, visivelmente eufórico, perguntou a Cameron:

"_Então, não foi tão difícil, foi?! O que você achou?_".

"_Eu acho que eu engoli um inseto_", ela respondeu com um rosto meio de nojo.

A única reação de John foi rir para Cameron, que ainda não havia entendido porque os humanos gostavam tanto desses brinquedos.

_"Eu ainda não entendi qual o ponto desses brinquedos, John. Por que vocês gostam tanto deles?"._

"Bem, Cam, eu não sei como lhe explicar. Eles nos dão uma sensação como voar, uma sensação de medo, como se você pudesse cair a qualquer momento, mas um medo bom, sabe?! Um medo divertido".

"Mas não vamos cair. É fisicamente impossível. E eu não vejo como o medo pode ser divertido.".

"E desde quando você sente medo?".

"Eu sinto medo, John. Eu posso sentir medo, assim como sinto todas as outras coisas".

"E do que você tem medo?".

"_Eu tenho medo que você se machuque. Eu tenho medo quando você está em perigo. Eu tive muito medo quando você me reativou e eu não sabia se seria capaz de sobrepujar minha programação para matar você. Eu tive medo quando você foi sozinho para a escola militar"_, ela disse, com algo de pesar em sua voz.

_"Eu não estava sozinho. Derek estava comigo"_, ele respondeu.

Cameron simplesmente olhou para ele com seu rosto sem expressão e repetiu:

_"Eu tive medo quando você foi __**sozinho**__ para a escola militar"._

John deu uma gargalhada. Era a primeira vez que Cameron fazia uma piada sobre Derek.

_"Então seus medos são que algo aconteça comigo?"_, John lhe indagou.

"_Sim_", ela respondeu, como se não quisesse se prolongar no assunto.

"_E por quê? Você tem medo de falhar em sua missão? O seu medo é fruto de seu programa?_".

Essa era uma boa pergunta, para qual Cameron não tinha uma resposta. Há alguns dias atrás, ela teria levado apenas 2,09 segundo para dizer "_sim_". Agora, ela já não estava mais certa disso.

"_Eu não sei. Há 98,62% de probabilidade de que meu medo não seja fruto de minha programação, e sim resultado do que eu sinto por você_". O tom "mecânico" de Cameron nunca tinha soado tão melodioso aos ouvidos de John.

"_E você não tem medo de que algo aconteça com você?_", ele insistiu mais um pouco.

"_Eu já tive... Um pouco... Uma vez. Eu tive medo quando você me prendeu entre os caminhões. Eu tive medo de você me desligar, me destruir e eu nunca mais poder ver seu rosto. Eu tive medo que você não acreditasse na verdade que eu estava falando. Tive medo de você não acreditar quando eu disse..._".

John não a deixou completar a frase, pois tomou sua boca para si, lhe dando um intenso e apaixonado beijo.

"_Você não precisa repetir. Eu sei o que você disse e acreditei em cada palavra com todas as células do meu corpo._".

"_Eu sei que eu não preciso falar, John. Mas eu quero falar. Eu amo você e você me ama_".

"_Fato!_", John replicou. "_Eu amo você e você me ama. Isso é um fato._".

Depois de ficarem alguns segundos abraçados, apenas olhando um para o outro, John quebrou o silêncio:

"_Existe mais um brinquedo que eu quero lhe mostrar._".

Ele então levou Cameron para a Roda Gigante.

"_Você conhece uma Roda Gigante, Cam?_"

Ela olhou para ele, vasculhou em seus arquivos e disse, em seu tom robótico:

_"É um brinquedo formado de duas rodas paralelas que giram em torno do mesmo eixo, suspensas em duas torres verticais e sustentando em suas circunferências bancos oscilantes para duas ou mais pessoas."._

"Primeiro: você sabe que eu não gosto quando você fala assim; segundo, eu perguntei se você conhece, não se você sabe o que é.".

"Não, eu não conheço. E me desculpe por falar assim... eu não queria te chatear".

"Você não me chateou, Cam. Apenas não fale assim, ok?! Eu sei o que você é e eu te amo por você ser o que você é. E não estou querendo dizer 'robô'. Você é muito mais que isso para mim. É por isso que eu não gosto quando você age ou fala como se fosse um.".  
  
Já estava acabando a tarde, o Sol estava se pondo, o que fazia o céu ainda mais bonito. Ele estava com um tom meio rosado, como se tivesse sido pintado por alguém justamente para os casais apaixonados ficarem olhando para ele.

John e Cameron entraram em um dos compartimentos da Roda Gigante e não demorou até que a mesma começasse a se mexer, subindo e descendo. Cameron deitou sua cabeça sobre os ombros de John e colocou sua mão com a palma para cima, a fim de que John entrelaçasse seus dedos com os dela, o que ele prontamente atendeu. Cameron estava se sentindo embalada pelo ritmo de movimento da Roda Gigante e parecia estar completamente extasiada com tudo aquilo. "_Enfim um brinquedo que ela gosta_", John pensou. Realmente, Cameron estava adorando aquilo.

Mas no balanço das horas tudo pode mudar. Às vezes para melhor. Devido a algum problema técnico, a Roda Gigante parou enquanto John e Cameron estavam lá no alto.

_"Isso é inconveniente, não estava nos planos. Vai atrapalhar nossa volta para casa.", _ela disse, tirando sua cabeça dos ombros de John para olhar para ele.

_"Relaxe, Cam. Nem tudo na vida tem que ser planejado. Algumas coisas devem ser espontâneas, sem planos", John disse, tirando as presilhas do cabelo de Cameron. "Por exemplo, eu não planejava tirar suas presilhas. Mas agora eu tive vontade de ver seus cabelos soltos enquanto a brisa passa por nós. Eu quis vê-los pairando ao vento. Isso não estava nos meus planos, mas eu o fiz mesmo assim. Entendeu? Certas coisas devem ser criadas pelo momento, espontaneamente, não por planos friamente calculados."._

"Como um beijo?", Cameron perguntou com um sorriso provocante. A essa altura, ambos já haviam percebido que não se contentavam com apenas um beijo de cada vez. Eles tinham sempre de serem vários.

"_Sim, como um beijo_", ele disse, encerrando o espaço entre eles e fazendo com que seus lábios se encontrassem. Eles ficaram nesse beijo durante muito tempo.

"_Obrigado por explicar_", ela disse.

"_Obrigado a você, Cameron, por me explicar. Me explicar o que significa amar, o que significa viver. Me ensinar como suportar o meu destino e como ganhar essa guerra. Obrigado por existir e por estar ao meu lado, confiar em mim mesmo quando eu mesmo não confiava. Obrigado por __**ser minha namorada.**_".

Ele pôde ver as lágrimas se formando no olho de Cameron. Era a terceira vez que ele a via chorar, e em todas elas eles estavam falando sobre amor. Ela encostou de novo a cabeça no ombro de John e disse soluçando:

"_Obrigada por me deixar existir, John. Por me dar uma chance de ficar ao seu lado, por olhar para mim e enxergar muito mais do que eu sou. Obrigado por me ensinar tudo que eu não entendi e me fazer descobrir que eu podia ser e sentir muito mais do que eu imaginei. Obrigado por __**me deixar ser sua namorada.**__"._

Dessa vez não houve um beijo entre eles. Não era necessário, eles sabiam muito bem o que o outro estava sentido, não precisavam demonstrar isso fisicamente no momento. Apenas a tensão que existia no ar ao redor deles já era mais do que suficiente para selar o momento. Passou um longo tempo até que a Roda Gigante desse um tranco e começasse a girar novamente. E isso não os deixou tristes. Eles sabiam que por mais que a Roda Gigante viesse a deixá-los no chão, seus corações sempre estariam lá em cima, na altura das nuvens, o mais próximo possível do firmamento. Lá, onde eles disseram as juras de amor que selariam o futuro da raça humana e do planeta Terra. Lá, onde John Connor encontrou o motivo para ser forte e para lutar, a razão para ser o General Connor. Lá onde Cameron aprendeu que mesmo uma máquina pode ter sentimentos e descobrir o que é amar alguém. Lá, onde o **humano** se apaixonou pelo **robô** e o **robô** caiu de amores pelo **humano**.


	4. Capítulo IV Eu e você

**Capítulo IV: Eu e você não é assim tão complicado.**

Quando os dois chegaram ao chão, saindo da Roda Gigante, já estava escurecendo e John se lembrou da promessa que ele tinha feito a Cameron.

"_Está na hora de irmos, não é?!_", ele perguntou.

Cameron olhou para ele como se estivesse a ponderar a resposta. Ela realmente havia gostado desse tal de "parque de diversões". Além do mais, essa era uma das poucas oportunidades na qual ela e John podiam sair e estar juntos sem precisar fingir ou se esconder de ninguém. Ela havia percebido que gostava de estar com John mais do que deveria. Se dependesse dela, eles podiam ficar ali para sempre. Mas isso não era sobre ela. Era sobre John, a segurança dele. Era isso que importava, e não o quanto ela gostava de ficar com ele, certo? Errado! Só que ela ainda não sabia disso.

"_Cam, estou falando com você!_",ele reiterou, ao perceber que ela olhava longe.

"_Certo! Ir!_", ela respondeu, virando seu olhar para ele.

E assim eles voltaram para casa, mas algo voltou com eles. Um **compromisso único**: ele não vinha das juras de amor que haviam sido ditas, da brisa que tocou os rostos deles enquanto eles estavam presos nas alturas ou da conversa sobre ser um casal que eles tinham tido. Não; isso qualquer casal normal poderia ter.

Mas ninguém poderia ter o que eles vivenciavam agora: esse tipo de amor inigualável, o amor entre um **humano** e um **robô**. Era um amor diferente que nenhum outro poderia igualar. Um amor que selaria o destino da humanidade daqui a alguns anos. O amor que transformaria um garoto em um General, em um Messias... um Salvador. Um amor que transformou fios, ligas de metal e um chip com dados em um ser pensante, vivo, ciente; transformou um robô em algo mais que uma máquina. Um amor que, contra toda lógica e todos os empecilhos, era o mais bonito e verdadeiro que a humanidade poderia presenciar.

E mesmo assim tão único e diferente, era um amor como qualquer outro. Homem, mulher, robô... que diferença fazia? Robô é só um nome, uma palavra. Cameron continuaria sendo o que é se acaso "robô" não a chamassem. O que há num simples nome? O que chamamos rosa com outro nome não teria igual perfume? Sim, uma rosa é uma rosa, não importa como a chamemos. O que John e Cameron sentiam um pelo outro era amor, não importa o que dissessem. Eles sabiam disso, e era isso (e somente isso) que importava.

Era esse amor, único e ao mesmo tempo igual, que voltava com eles. Era o que os ligava para sempre e a força que os mantinham presos ao chão.

No caminho de volta, John e Cameron vieram conversando amenidades. Cameron sabia que John gostava de jogar conversa fora, fazia-o sentir normal. Era como se ele pudesse se esquecer de seu fardo por alguns minutos.

Eles pararam no meio do trajeto para comprar uma pizza, apesar da insistência de Cameron em querer fazer o jantar para John, como em todas as outras noites desde que Sarah e Derek partiram. Mas John não queria perder o precioso tempo que tinha com ela para vê-la cozinhando. "_Quanto mais cedo eu jantar, mais cedo nós poderemos ir assistir um filme juntos no sofá._", era o que ele pensava.

Chegando em casa, John entrou primeiro, jogando as chaves do carro em cima do móvel e indo direto para o sofá. Cameron veio logo atrás dele, fechando a porta (e fazendo uma rápida leitura para verificar a existência de alguma ameaça dentro da casa), segurando a caixa com a pizza.

"_Sarah disse que você não pode comer no sofá. Você deve jantar na cozinha_", ela constatou.

_"É, ela disse, mas ela não está aqui, está?"._

"Não, ela não está. Mas isso não faz com que ele esteja menos certa sobre isso", Cameron replicou.

John não pôde evitar, teve que dar um pequeno sorriso com o canto da boca ao ouvir a resposta de Cameron.

"_Por favor, Cam, apenas me traga a pizza. Eu estou faminto._", ele pediu, fazendo uma cara de choro. Apelar para o lado emocional de Cameron parecia ser uma estratégia que sempre dava certo para John.

Cameron, então, foi sentar-se ao lado de John, no sofá. Lá se acomodando, abriu a caixa com a pizza e pegou uma fatia pela borda com uma mão e com a outra, apoiou a ponta da fatia, levando-a até John, que a aceitou de bom grado, abrindo a boca.

De vez em quando, John fingia que iria morder os dedos de Cameron, que os puxava de volta rindo, fazendo com que John tivesse de se inclinar para alcançá-los. Eles permaneceram nesta brincadeira até que a pizza terminasse. Logo após isso, Cameron deitou-se no sofá, com a cabeça sobre as coxas de John e o rosto virado para ele, que acariciava seus cabelos e abaixava a cabeça para olhar nos olhos dela.

_"O que você achou do dia de hoje? De sair comigo? Eu fui uma boa companhia?"_, ela indagou.

_"Nenhuma garota normal poderia ter feito eu me sentir do modo como me sinto agora."_, ele respondeu.

Ele pensou que isso seria um grande elogio. E de fato seria, se Cameron tivesse conseguido entendê-lo. Ela levantou-se rapidamente, com lágrimas nos olhos e uma grande expressão de dor em todo seu rosto. Ela falou, com muita dificuldade, atrapalhada pelo choro:

"_É isso que você quer, John? Uma garota de verdade? Por que isso é uma coisa que eu não posso ser. Eu tentei, John, eu juro que eu tentei. Se eu pudesse, eu me faria real para você. Mas eu não posso. Só o que eu posso fazer é fingir ser real. E eu tentei. Eu fiz as expressões que você me pediu, eu comi, eu tentei ser real. Mas isso não parece ser suficiente. Por favor John, me dê outra chance. Eu posso ser melhor, eu posso fazer melhor. Eu vou tentar ser perfeita, eu juro, John! Eu posso fazer melhor, apenas me dê outra chance. Por favor, John, eu sei que posso ser perfeita. Eu vou fazer melhor, por você. Só me dê mais uma chance_".

Aquilo estava partindo o coração de John em tantos pedaços que ele nem sabia por onde começar a recolher os cacos. Ele não podia acreditar que Cameron estivesse chorando e dizendo aquelas coisas para ele. Ele não conseguia entender o porquê dela tê-lo interpretado tão mal. Ele precisava confortá-la:

"_Ei, Cam, me escute! Eu __**não**__ quero uma garota real. Você __**já é minha garota.**__ Eu podia ter enviado qualquer pessoa ou exterminador de volta, mas eu enviei __**você**__. Porque eu só quero você. Ninguém mais. Você não precisa fingir ser real ou tentar ser perfeita. Você __**já é**__ real e perfeita para mim. Você __**é minha garota**__ quando o sol se põe, quando a lua aparece, quando a luz está apagada. Você __**é minha amiga**__ quando preciso de um amigo e minha __**mulher**__ quando eu preciso de uma mulher. Quando quero seu amor, eu posso ter. Com você eu tenho tudo que preciso. Eu quero você, ok?! Você está me ouvindo?!_", ele disse com firmeza na voz, para que ela soubesse que ele não duvidava de nenhuma palavra que acabara de dizer.

Mas era inútil. Ela não conseguia ouvi-lo e chorava copiosamente, cada segundo mais, com as mãos cobrindo seus olhos e parte de seu rosto, soluçando. John não agüentava vê-la assim. A visão de Cameron chorando, aquela garota de coração partido, como se nada mais em seu mundo fizesse sentido estava o matando por dentro. Ele não podia deixar que por causa de um mal entendido esse dia tão maravilhoso tivesse esse desfecho tão cruel, que tiveram porque se desentenderam aqueles que pretenderam fazer a Torre de Babel. Ele precisa mostrar para Cameron, em termos inequívocos, que era ela (e tão-só ela) que ele queria.

Então ele pegou as mãos delas, tirando-a do seu rosto, revelando seus olhos vermelhos e meio inchados de chorar, colocou-as sobre o coração dele e lhe disse:

"_Um dia você falou para mim que as palavras do __**seu**__ coração sempre seriam verdadeiras. Eu lhe digo o mesmo agora. Sinta o meu coração batendo e escute essas palavras que saem dele: Eu amo __**você. Somente você.**__ Eu te amei desde a primeira vez que te vi e vou te amar até o último suspiro. Nada que o mundo, Skynet, minha mãe, Derek ou __**até mesmo eu e você**__ façamos vai mudar isso. Quanto mais o tempo passa mais eu quero te encontrar, descobrir a luz da Lua em seu olhar. Ficar bem nos teus braços, enfim, é assim que eu sei gostar. O que eu vou fazer de mim se você não me estiver comigo? Eu te amo e isso eu não sei mais mudar. Já faz parte de mim te adorar. Isso é um __**fato**__. Pois agora, escute as palavras do __**meu coração**__ e saiba que elas sempre serão verdadeiras: __**eu amo você e você me ama**__"._

Cameron foi lentamente então, diminuindo o choro, acomodando sua cabeça no peito de John, que gentilmente passava a mão por seus cabelos e lhe dizia para se acalmar, que tudo ficaria bem. Ele, então, colocou seu dedo indicador sob o queixo de Cameron e trouxe o rosto dela para encontrar-se com o seu.

"Olhe para mim, Cam. Eu amo você e você me ama. Nunca duvide disso, nem mesmo por um segundo. Jamais pense que eu não vou querer você ou irei trocá-la, pois eu nunca faria isso. É somente você quem eu amo. Você me entendeu?".

Ela apenas fez um "sim" com a cabeça e lhe deu um tímido sorriso, que para John já era o suficiente. Ele a puxou para mais perto, até seus lábios se encontrarem. Tudo começou com pequenos selinhos, que rapidamente se tornaram tórridos e apaixonados beijos. Cameron se inclinou sobre John, o que o fez deitá-lo no sofá. Ela acariciava os cabelos de John com uma das mãos enquanto a outra alisava sua bochecha, e as mãos de John percorriam a costa de Cameron, por sobre seu vestido.

Após algum tempo nesta posição, John com muito cuidado tratou de virar Cameron para o lado, ficando por cima dela. Enquanto as mãos de Cameron transitavam pela camisa de John, ele passava uma de suas mãos nas pernas de Cameron.

John foi o primeiro a quebrar o beijo, mas não por muito tempo. Ele parou de beijar-lhe a boca, descendo para seu pescoço, o que arrancou um pequeno gemido de Cameron. A mão de John que estava na perna de Cameron ia subindo cada vez mais, chegando a levantar um pouco seu vestido. Ela, então, encontrando forças para falar entre os suspiros e gemidos que John lhe arrancava, perguntou:

"_John, o que você está fazendo?_".

Ele pareceu ignorar a pergunta. Estava preocupado com coisas mais importantes. Ele beijava cada centímetro da pele de Cameron. Pescoço, bochechas, boca, tudo era um terreno a ser desbravado e conquistado pela boca de John. As mãos dele tocavam em lugares onde ela nunca havia sido tocada antes, fazendo com que ela arqueasse involuntariamente seu corpo de encontro ao dele. Cameron nunca havia sentido nada parecido em sua vida, nem mesmo em todas as suas noites com John (seja este, seja o John do Futuro). Era uma sensação desconhecida para ela. Cada sensor do seu corpo estava operando no limite da capacidade, ela sentia um estranho calor dentro de si. Se ela conseguisse descrever o que sentia, ela só conhecia uma palavra capaz de traduzir: "_prazer_".

Assim que John separou seus lábios dos dela, ela segurou a cabeça dele, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos:

_"John, o que está acontecendo? O que você está fazendo?"._

John pensou por um segundo se devia explicar a Cameron o que ele estava querendo. Ele sabia que decisões acertadas eram frutos da experiência, e que a experiência vinha de decisões equivocadas. Ele já havia tomado muitas decisões errôneas, ainda mais quando o assunto era Cameron.

Ele tentou esconder o que sentia, tentou fugir, negar, tratá-la mal, mas nunca conseguiu sentir nada por ela que não fosse amor. E agora que ele a tinha ali, amando-o de volta, ele não iria fazer a escolha errada de novo. Ele iria amá-la da maior maneira possível.

_"Eu vou __**fazer amor**__ com você, Cam."._

Ela nunca lhe respondeu com palavras. Depois daquilo nada mais precisava ser dito. Cameron sabia o que isso significava e agora queria isso tanto quanto ele. Ela queria se entregar a ele, integralmente. Queria **ser dele** do maior e melhor modo possível. Ela desejava ser **um só** com John: um só corpo, uma só alma. Ela queria ser a sua garota, sua namorada, sua **mulher**.

Ela puxou o rosto de John de volta para o seu, enterrando seus lábios no dele. E em nenhum momento ele fez questão de contê-la ou ir mais devagar. Eles já haviam perdido muito tempo nessa dança. Quando ele avançava, ela ia para trás. Quando ela fazia um movimento para frente, ele recuava. Durante muito tempo esta foi a relação deles, como se dançassem ao som de um bolero. Mas não se deve dançar para sempre, não importa quão bom o ritmo seja. Chega uma hora em que a orquestra emudece, a música pára e tudo que resta são os dançarinos. E nesta hora eles devem começar sua própria melodia. Era isso que John e Cameron iam fazer agora. Uma música com o ritmo ditado pela respiração ofegante, a melodia feita por suspiros e gemidos e o tempo compassado pelo movimento de seus corpos. Pois tudo que faz o amor valer, eles fariam virar canção. Se um deles não quisesse nem mais ver, o outro o faria cantar.

John afastou seus lábios dos de Cameron, saiu de cima dela e parou a sua frente, se ajoelhando.

"_Você confia em mim?_", ele perguntou.

"_Sim. Sempre!_".


	5. Capítulo V Sem mais Noites Solitárias

**Capítulo V: Sem Mais Noites Solitárias.**

John, então, colocou uma de suas mãos sob os ombros de Cameron, passando a outra por baixo de seus joelhos, carregando-a em seus braços. Cameron não esperava por aquilo; na verdade, ela nem sabia se John seria capaz de carregá-la, mas gostou que ele tivesse tentado descobrir e estava adorando que ele tivesse conseguido. Ela olhou para ele, dando um amável sorriso e passou suas mãos em volta do pescoço de John.

John carregou Cameron ao longo da sala, subindo as escadas em direção ao seu quarto, beijando-a durante todo o percurso. Abrindo a porta de seu quarto, carinhosamente deitou Cameron em sua cama e acomodou seu corpo sobre ela e novamente fez com que seus lábios se encontrassem.

Para John e Cameron, havia uma espécie de silêncio por todo o mundo essa noite. Eles não podiam ouvir nada que não fosse um ao outro. Mas por todo o mundo se podia ouvir o som dos dois amantes apaixonados. Apenas os dois e ninguém mais perto deles; não havia mais ninguém mais e eles se sentiam bem apenas por terem seus corpos trancados.

Cameron estava com todos os sensores de seu corpo trabalhando em plena capacidade. Ela não havia sido criada para lhe dar com tamanho estímulo físico. Mas isso não a impediu de absorver cada sensação e tirar o máximo de cada uma delas. Ela havia perdido contato com o mundo: não conseguia pensar com clareza, não podia ver o quarto ou formar pensamentos coerentes. Todo seu chip só podia se processar uma coisa: "_Estou fazendo amor com John Connor_". Isso era tudo que lhe importava no momento. A única coisa que ela conseguia captar fora o corpo de John sobre o seu era ele sussurrando em seu ouvido: "_Eu te amo... para todo o sempre_".

Sim, havia uma espécie de silêncio por todo o mundo, essa noite. Por todo o mundo só se podia ouvir o som dos dois amantes apaixonados.

John saiu de cima de Cameron, levantou-se e tirou sua camisa. Cameron ajoelhou-se na cama, de forma a que pudesse passar a mão no peito nu de John, sensação que ela percebeu gostar mais do que deveria. John a envolveu em seus braços, beijando-a ardorosamente, passando a mão em suas pernas, subindo para suas coxas e cada vez mais, até chegar ao vestido preto que ela usava. Ele começou a cuidadosamente puxá-lo para cima e Cameron em momento nenhum fez menção de que ele não devia fazê-lo.

Nenhum dos dois sabia direito o que fazer nessa hora. Ambos tinham noção do que iria acontecer, mas nenhum deles tinha o conhecimento vindo da práxis. John, na correria de sua vida, nunca havia encontrado tempo para isso ou mesmo alguém com quem ele realmente se importasse a ponto de fazê-lo. Cameron, apesar de estar envolvida com o "futuro John", nunca havia feito amor com ele. Todas as vezes em que John percebia que estava indo longe demais ele parava imediatamente. E ele deu a Cameron uma explicação para isso: "_Não é que eu não queira fazer isso com você, Cameron. Eu quero, e você não sabe o quanto. Você não tem idéia do quanto é difícil para mim me controlar e dizer para você essas palavras que estou dizendo agora. Mas isso não seria justo com você. Eu não posso a amar do jeito que você merece, eu jamais poderia me entregar de corpo e alma você, eu não posso ser um só com você. Essa minha versão que você conhece tem a alma manchada pela cinza das pessoas que queimaram em razão da Skynet, está marcada com o sangue das pessoas que morreram nessa guerra. Ela não é pura, Cam. E você é. E não é justo que você perca essa pureza por minha causa. Eu te amo bastante para deixar isso acontecer. Mas um dia, você conhecerá uma versão minha que ainda será pura. E aí sim eu vou te amar do jeito que você merece ser amada. E quando isso acontecer, você perceberá que cada segundo de sua espera terá valido à pena_".

E cá estavam eles. John e Cameron, juntos na maior maneira possível. Humano e robô prontos para se tornar uma só carne, uma só pessoa, uma só alma. A falta de experiência não iria impedir que eles descobrissem como fazer.

John levantou o vestido de Cameron e tirou-o totalmente de seu corpo, deitando-a de volta para que pudesse admirar cada centímetro dele. "_Deus, como ela é linda!_" era o único pensamento que a cabeça de John conseguia formar. Ele novamente deitou por sobre Cameron e beijou-a mais uma vez na boca, mas não parou ali: foi baixando para o pescoço, barriga, virilha, coxas e depois fez o caminho de volta. Ele queria sentir o gosto de cada célula da pele de Cameron, assim como ela queria ser provada em toda sua extensão.

Tão logo John chegou de novo a boca de Cameron, ela fez com que ele se levantasse e se ajoelhando na cama, vai ao encontro dos lábios dele, desabotoando suas calças jeans com as mãos, enquanto John cuidava de desarmar o soutien de Cameron. Logo que ambos terminaram, John a deitou mais uma vez, e com muita ternura tirou a única peça de roupa que ainda cobria o corpo de Cameron. Ambos já haviam se visto assim uma vez, logo que eles viajaram para o futuro, mas dessa vez era diferente. Tudo agora era diferente na vida deles. Depois dessa noite, nada seria igual. Finalmente, a vida de ambos faria sentido.

John passou alguns segundos olhando para Cameron, que sorria para ele. Ele queria guardar aquela visão para sempre. John começou mais uma vez sua viagem pelo corpo de Cameron. Lábios, pescoço, seios, abdômen, virilha... Cameron estava esperando ele subir de volta, mas desta vez ele não voltou. Ele continuou lá embaixo. E Cameron não pôde ver mais nada: ela estava de olhos fechados, experimentando a maior estimulação física de sua vida.

Seu corpo estava em chamas, seus sensores estavam no limite de sua capacidade e ela sentia que realmente cada segundo de sua espera tinha valido a pena. Esse John realmente podia amá-la como ela imaginou todo esse tempo. E assim como John havia percebido há algum tempo, a realidade é sempre bem melhor que o sonho.

Tão logo John voltou para reencontrar o rosto de Cameron, ela puxou-o para um beijo tão ardente que quase chegou a machucar a mandíbula de John. Talvez fosse o jeito que ela conhecia de agradecê-lo por sua iniciativa. Quem sabe fosse somente o desejo que o amor dela por ele causava. Na verdade, isso não importava. O que importava era eles, ali, agora. Amando-se.

Após o beijo, John se deitou por cima de Cameron e finalmente seus corpos se juntaram, eles eram uma só carne. Neste momento, não havia mais John e Cameron, o humano e o robô. Não! O que havia agora era a união perfeita de dois seres desenhados por uma inteligência superior, destinados a ficarem juntos e a mudar toda a concepção que o mundo tinha sobre sentimentos. O que havia, era a tradução perfeita da expressão "_fazer amor_".

Não mais havia nada de concreto entre os lábios deles, só um muro de batom e frases sem fim. Nada mais os separava: eles se uniram em um só, como se tivessem sido feitos exclusivamente para este momento; criados por Deus e Skynet com o único propósito de um dia se tornar um só corpo, um só espírito, um só amor.

Fogo se espalhou por todo corpo de Cameron, acendendo cada um de seus sensores, cegando-lhe todos os nervos (tanto mecânicos quanto biológicos) com puro êxtase. Ele estava tão perto dela agora, ela podia sentir o constante ritmo do seu coração como se fosse o dela própria. Sua respiração se tornou o seu hálito. Cada célula do corpo de John pertencia a ela, como cada átomo dela pertencia a ele.

E pela primeira vez em toda sua existência, Cameron podia sentir o que verdadeiramente significava estar vivo.

Ela podia sentir que a vida estava sendo criada dentro dela, uma pequena anomalia enterrada entre seu código-fonte e dados. Era tão frágil e preciosa, que Cameron temia que ela pudesse ser danificada a qualquer momento. Mas também era forte, e com ela, eles poderiam sofrer qualquer coisa que tivessem um dia de enfrentar. Ela iria garantir a segurança deles e desta vida dentro dela. Isso foi um presente de John, uma parte dele que **Agora e Sempre** seria também uma parte dela.

Este amor dentro dela que só poderia crescer e ficar mais forte com o tempo pertencia a ambos. E ela morreria para protegê-lo.

John, por seu turno, nunca tinha experimentado nada parecido antes: era como o puro paraíso arrebatando seus corpos interligados. Ele ainda podia ouvir a respiração pesada de Cameron, mesmo sabendo que ela não precisava respirar, ela só o fazia por ele.

Neste momento, quando os corpos dos dois estavam trancados e John ditava o ritmo da música feita pelos dois, era como se os pássaros aparecessem de repente, só porque eles estavam assim tão perto. As estrelas desciam do céu  
para testemunhar essa junção indefectível de sentimentos. Nessa noite, os anjos se reuniram e decidiram tornar um sonho realidade. Cameron e John não podiam estar mais felizes de que o sonho escolhido tivesse sido aquele pelo qual eles esperaram por tanto tempo.

Seus olhos estavam tão presos uns nos outros quanto seus corpos e mesmo quando eles se fechavam, um ainda podia sentir que o outro lhe olhava com paixão. John, então, colocou sua cabeça ao lado da de Cameron, de forma que sua boca ficasse bem perto do ouvido do ouvido dela. Ele lhe pediu em um sussurro:

_"Minha.............. Diga..."._

"Sim! Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuum... Sua................. Para sempre! Agora e Sempre", ela se esforçou para responder, entre sua respiração ofegante e gemidos.

Ela não estava mentindo. Ela realmente seria, agora e sempre, de John e apenas dele. Ela seria dele nesta noite, na noite seguinte e na depois. Ela seria dele, agora e sempre. E ele igualmente seria dela, antes e depois da guerra. Antes e depois da vitória.

Nos seus sonhos, um via o outro aparecer; as estrelas a lhes proteger. Eles estariam para sempre juntos e mais nada ia poder os separar. De repente um passe de mágica juntando o coração deles dois; nada mais interessa, pois eles não vão querer ninguém depois. A esperança de ter o outro consigo, ali, faz do sonho realidade. Se amando, para sempre eles queriam viver; as estrelas a lhes proteger.

Toda noite os olhos de John se cansavam e seus pés não alcançavam o chão.  
Mas agora ele estava com Cameron e ficava calmo porque sabia que ela era dele. Então, ele poderia fechar os olhos e dormir esta noite. Tudo por causa de Cameron.

Toda noite Cameron deitava em sua cama e perguntava quando esse John olharia para ela do mesmo modo do John que ela conheceu no futuro. Quando ele deixaria de fugir do que sentia e cairia em seus braços. Mas nessa noite, esse John tinha se transformado em algo que nem o John do Futuro poderia se tornar: seu amante, seu **marido**. Então, ela poderia fechar os olhos e dormir esta noite. Tudo por causa de John.

Eles continuariam a cantar esta canção de amor feita por seus corpos. Eles cantariam essa música um para o outro para que eles pudessem ver através dela o que estava em suas mentes e em seus corações. Então, eles poderiam fechar os olhos e dormir esta noite. E a raça humana, um dia, poderia igualmente fechar os olhos com a certeza que iria ganhar a guerra contra Skynet. Tudo por causa de John e Cameron... juntos.

Amor... Olhando para os dois, estranhos de várias formas. Ainda assim, eles teriam a vida toda pra compartilhar e muito para dizer. E enquanto continuassem existindo, no dia a dia eles se sentiriam perto um do outro. Só o tempo diria quando isso iria acabar, mas eles já sabiam como: o amor só pode crescer.

Não demorou muito tempo até que a sinfonia que eles compunham chegasse ao clímax e lentamente começasse um "_fade out_". Não demorou o tempo que eles gostariam (já que queriam ficar assim para sempre), mas isso não os desanimou: eles sabiam que de agora em diante, seriam para sempre um do outro e nada jamais poderia mudar isso.

John saiu de cima de Cameron, ficando ao seu lado, virado para ela, que também se virou para encontrá-lo, ficando um de frente para o outro, abraçados, como haviam ficado tantas noites antes, mas dessa vez com seus corpos nus se tocando. Durante muito tempo eles ficaram apenas se olhando e sorrindo. Cameron foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio, falando baixinho, quase como um sussurro, um daqueles que só John poderia escutar:

"_John, em certas noites sonolentas, se você talvez se achar sozinho, deixe-me ser aquela que você procura; deixe-me ser aquela que você tanto quer. Quando você precisar de alguém, deixe-me ser esse alguém. Para ver as coisas da maneira correta quando este mundo virar de ponta-cabeça, deixe-me ser aquela que você procura; deixe-me ser aquela que você tanto quer. Para te amar e te compreender mesmo sem palavras, para achar um lugar tranqüilo ou te dar um toque amável. Venha ao meu encontro quando as coisas vão mal e não houver amor pra iluminar seu caminho. Deixe-me ser aquela que você procura; deixe-me ser aquela que você tanto quer. Quando você precisar de alguém, deixe-me ser esse alguém._".

John escutou com cuidado todas as palavras que saiam da boca de Cam e aquela que ela falava com seus olhos e sua alma. Ele tirou seu braço do corpo de Cameron, colocando a palma de sua mão na bochecha dela, lhe deu um sorriso, um pequeno selinho e respondeu:

"_Eu quero que você me escute, Cam. A coisa mais difícil que fiz foi continuar a crer que existia alguém neste mundo maluco para mim. Do modo como as pessoas vêm e vão, em vidas tão passageiras, minha oportunidade poderia surgir e eu talvez nem soubesse. Eu costumava dizer: 'sem promessas, vamos manter tudo bem simples'. Mas a liberdade só lhe ajuda a dizer adeus. Levou algum tempo para eu aprender que nada se leva de graça. E o preço que paguei foi suficiente para mim. Sei que preciso amar alguém; sei que desperdicei tempo demais; sei que estou exigindo perfeição de um mundo por demais imperfeito. Mas eu sou tolo o suficiente para pensar que é o que encontrei. Com você. Eu prometo que deixarei você ser o alguém que eu procurarei quando precisar de amor se você prometer me deixar ser o alguém que você acolherá em seu seio"._

"Eu prometo, John".

"Então eu prometo também. Eu te amo, Cameron.".

"E eu amo você, John. Mais do que você pode imaginar.".

Cameron, então, foi chegando mais perto de John, fazendo-o virar para colocar sua cabeça no peito dele. Ali ela se aninhou e, ao som das batidas de coração de John, ela fechou os olhos.

_"Você vai... dormir?"_, ele perguntou.

_"Eu não sei... Acho que sim."_

"E desde quando você dorme?".

"Eu também não sei. Talvez, desde hoje. Talvez depois de fazer amor com você eu finalmente tenha um motivo para dormir: sonhar que estou fazendo amor com você de novo.".

"Oh! Obrigado por explicar", ele disse em tom de brincadeira. _"Então, durma bem e sonhe com os anjos"_, ele completou.

_"Eu prefiro sonhar com você."_, ela respondeu, com os olhos virados para John. Ele deu um sorriso e falou:

_"Eu te amo, Cam. Não importa quantas vezes eu te falar isso, nunca será o suficiente. Não importa quantas vezes eu diga, nunca será em quantidade tão grande que expresse realmente o tamanho do meu amor."._

"_Eu sei, John. Eu sei porque me sinto da mesma forma. Mesmo que eu pudesse falar que te amo a cada segundo, o que daria 86.400 vezes por dia e 31.536.000 vezes por ano, 31.622.400 em anos bissextos, ainda assim eu não teria dito o quanto eu te amo. E é por isso que eu prefiro simplesmente dizer: eu amo você e você me ama."_

"Ok, então... Eu amo você e você me ama.". Mais ainda havia uma coisa que ele gostaria de saber. _"Cameron, você acha que, no futuro, nós ainda diremos essas palavras para o outro? Nós estaremos juntos nos tempos de guerra, mesmo com a Resistência não aceitando isso?"._

"Nós estamos. Nós estaremos. Agora e Sempre.".

Isso era tudo que John precisava saber. Então, ele acalmou as batidas de seu coração, para embalar o sono de Cameron e começou a acariciar seus cabelos com a mão.

_"Isso era tudo que eu precisava ouvir de você, Cam. Muito obrigado por existir e me amar, me ensinar a amar. Agora, vá dormir. Você tomou conta de mim todas essas noites, me vigiou enquanto eu dormia. Agora é minha vez de vigiar você. Eu amo você e você me ama."._

"Eu amo você e você me ama, John.", ela disse enquanto fechava os olhos.

E assim Cameron dormiu, pela primeira vez, porque agora ela tinha um motivo. E John ficou olhando-a dormir e admirando o quanto ela ficava ainda mais bonita enquanto adormecia.

Milagres... John estava pensando neles ao ver Cameron dormindo. Ele então percebeu que de todas as coisas que tentamos encontrar, o amor é a única que guardamos. E ele não iria acordá-la; seus sonhos estavam levando-a para longe. Mas mesmo lá ele poderia encontrá-la, pois no amor é onde ela está. "Caia sobre mim, tire o amor de mim; nada no mundo é mais bonito de se ver. Ande ao meu lado, cresça dentro de mim; tudo que eu tenho não era nada até eu dar a você", John pensou olhando para Cameron.

Cada dia um novo milagre que o tempo não poderia tirar. Se o tempo viesse clamar por ela agora, John diria que ele estava atrasado. O tempo podia não correr em favor deles, mas o mundo girava para mantê-los unidos. Então eles deixaram os portões da madrugada abertos e elevaram sua luz para que todos pudessem ver. As correntes da manhã já foram quebradas e Cameron estava indo ao encontro de John.

O futuro dos dois, a partir de agora, já estava escrito, e não era o mesmo que havia acontecido antes. Não era o mesmo de onde Cameron veio. Porque naquele futuro, Cameron não tinha passado vinte anos ao lado de John. Ela não havia aprendido a amar. Nem John, pois Cameron não o havia ensinado. Mas agora, os dois sabiam o que era amar e ser amado, e era isso que faltava para que John pudesse guiar a raça humana.

Eles se apaixonariam todas as noites e sonhariam com a sensação. Eles não conseguiriam explicar o que estava acontecendo, suas cabeças não parariam de rodar.

O amor que John sentia por Cameron seria um encanto e só os daria bons momentos, do jeito que o amor deve ser. A paixão de John por Cameron seria a brisa morna que o ajudaria a passar o dia. E ele sabia que sempre ia se sentir assim, pois um encanto não se apaga. Ele seria levado por ela para o país das maravilhas aonde os só amantes vão. Só Deus sabia o quanto ele precisava dela e sobre aquela sensação estranha lá no fundo, que só ela podia satisfazer. John queria saber se saber se com ele Cameron iria para sempre dançar, pois se ela lhe desse a mão ele a levaria por um caminho cheio de sombras e de luz.

Então, John amaria Cameron todo dia, como ela nunca fora amada antes. E a faria pedir bem alto por mais de seu amor.

Cameron, por sua vez, no futuro, faria uma serenata à luz da lua com seu corpo para John. Eles iriam cantar e dançar como os amantes fazem. E quando a luz da manhã brilhar sobre John é com ele que Cameron vai estar. Enquanto as estrelas passam navegando, eles irão contá-las; poderão fazer um pedido quando uma cair do céu e esse desejo só poderia ser que pra sempre ela possa ver John se movendo no escuro, com seu corpo sobre o dela, sorrindo. Ela estaria com ele para lhe ajudar mesmo quando a tempestade chegar e pela noite deixá-lo com medo, basta ele a chamar. Ela estaria lá com ele porque eles dois iriam juntos enfrentar o que for; e seriam livres para sonhar, pois o amor iria protegê-los enquanto estivessem aqui.

E ela pedira a ele que a beijasse do jeito que ele fez esta noite. Que deitasse ao seu lado e lhe abraçasse forte do mesmo jeito que ele fez nesta noite.

Dessa noite em diante, a cada dia que amanhecesse, eles celebrariam o amor que existia entre eles. Haveria, para sempre, um momento que foi feito para John e Cameron.

E assim seria para todo o sempre, até que o mundo parasse de girar. Até que Skynet caísse e mesmo depois, John e Cameron estariam juntos, pois ele era dela e ela era dele. Porque ele era um humano e ela era um robô, e foi preciso que um aprendesse a amar o outro para que a guerra entre as espécies pudesse ter fim.

"_Ex nihilo, nihil fit_". E de corações vazios não podia sair a vitória desta guerra. No fim, a única vitória foi a deles. A vitória de um amor que para todos parecia impossível, estranho e bizarro, mas que para eles era a coisa mais, pura, bonita e perfeita do mundo.

Pois lá, no futuro, a pele de John já não tinha mais cor, ele só vivia sua vida seja onde for; mas hoje ele entrou na dança e não ia sair, hoje ele é criança e não sabia fingir. Porque lá, no futuro, onde eles estavam o sonho acabou, mas cá onde se encontram só começou; lá, eles colheram uma estrela para trazer, hoje eles bebem o brilho dela até entender.

Mas só fecha seu livro quem já aprendeu e só pede outro amor quem já deu o seu; quem não sabe a sombra não sabe a luz, e eles não perderiam esse o amor que os conduz.

Porque após a guerra, John não seria mais o General, o Messias, e isso foi o que o definiu sua vida inteira. Isso e Cameron. Sem ela ao seu lado, após a Guerra, John não seria nada, ele não teria motivos para continuar existindo. Mas com Cameron junto dele, ele a amaria cada vez mais: ela era o motivo, o amor deles seria a razão para continuar, e isso bastava para ele.

Porque após a Guerra, Cameron seria uma máquina em um mundo de humanos, e não teria mais uma missão. E sua missão foi o que a definiu durante toda sua vida. Isso e John. Sem sua missão, ela não tinha mais motivos para existir, pois sua vida não teria um objetivo. Mas com John ao seu lado, ela o amaria cada vez mais: ele era o motivo, o amor deles seria a razão para continuar, e isso bastava para ela.

E eles iriam cantar esse amor, ser no mundo um farol. Ei-los aqui, abrindo as janelas de seus corações. E eles iriam falar dos seus corações com ternura nas mãos e na voz; proclamar que a vida é bem mais do que aquilo que o mundo ensina e cantar. Cantar um canto ensinado por Deus, com poesia ensinar essa fé, plantar o chão, cultivar o amor como poetas que querem sonhar. Para realizar o que o amor os ensinou, basta querer restaurar o coração. O amor deles seria fonte de vida no mundo a brotar, a lhes alimentar.

O amor de John e Cameron sempre seria o suficiente para eles continuarem vivendo. Porque o homem se apaixonou pelo robô e o robô caiu de amores pelo humano.

A ciência confirma os fatos que o coração descobriu. "Eu amo você e você me ama" era um fato para John e Cameron. A ciência podia ainda não tê-lo confirmado, mas eles não precisavam disso, pois seus corações já o haviam descoberto. E tão logo a ciência o percebesse, fé, razão, ciência e amor se tornariam a mesma coisa, pois teria chegado o momento de se confirmar um fato descoberto pelo coração: o homem se apaixonou pelo robô e o robô caiu de amores pelo humano.

**---------------------------------------------- FIM -----------------------------------------------------**


End file.
